Maxie in Wonderland
by St.SilverWings
Summary: It all goes down hill after that deer. Nudge with bunny ears? Angel is a queen. Fang is wearing a hat. Why is Max stuck in Wonderland? The Flock members are acting like the characters in the book. This is my first fic so flames are requested!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is my first FanFic! I think I was watching and Alice in Wonderland Commercial and reading a Maximum Ride FanFic. For now it's a one-shot, but I think I'll continue it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters/plots that go along with the books, James Patterson does. I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters/plot, Lewis Carroll does.**

Max's POV

Ah, peace and quiet. Ever since we left the military base a week ago that's all I've had.

Just then there was a boom, a crash, a scream, two laughs, and I felt a sock land on my face. OK, so maybe I lied a little bit.

I got up; taking the sock off my nose cuz it wreaked, and started running to the sound of the laughter already knowing who it belonged to. Nudge was right behind me followed by Angel.

"Angel tell your brother that he's a dead man," I said not bothering to look back.

-Super Sexy Line XD-

It took us a few minutes get to the little clearing in the forest we found the other day. There we found a little pyro boy stuck in a tree by his underwear, an older blind pyro boy trying to get him out of the tree (key word TRYING) and an emo boy in the background chuckling.

"What the hell drove you to make a tree homicide?" I asked, referring to all the burnt and fallen trees around us while unhooking Gazzy's underwear.

"Well, we got some sap out of some of the trees and Gazzer here wanted to see how well they would explode," Iggy explained it as if it was the most rationalized thing in the world.

I sighed and turned to Fang. " What were you doing Mr. Second-in Command? You were here to make sure this doesn't happen. Why weren't you watching them?"

"Wanted to what happened."

"Wrong answer. I would have taken a coma or sleep deprivation." Fang rolled his eyes and started walking back to camp.

"Ig, get some food in her quick, she's getting grouchy," he chuckled. Why that little….. I sighed and got up to follow Fang.

This'll be a long night.

-2nd Super Sexy Line-

I did feel a little better after I got some food in me. We caught a deer. Yeah you heard me a freaking DEER! It tasted good too…..

Angel tugged on Iggy;s shoulder to get his attention, "Iggy, I think there was something funny with that deer. When we caught it, it looked sick. Do think we could get sick?"

"Nah. I think it was just old," short and sweet.

"Hey, guys it's time to hit the sack. Fang you're on first watch," once my head hit the ground where I was sleeping, I was out.

-I know I'm over using the Sexy Lines-

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Wait a minute. Wasn't Fang suppose to wake me up for second watch? Grrr. I'm gonna kill that boy.

I opened my eyes, but I didn't see any flying kids. "Hey, guys. Where are you?" I yelled.

"You'll never find anyone whispering like that, you know," I looked around for the source of the voice. It was a girl with mocha colored skin, black eras and a tail. Wait, rewind. Mocha skin?

"Nudge, what are you talking about, I was yelling. Besides that, where did you go and why are you a bunny?"

"Hahahaha. One, my name is Krystal. Two, I'm a rabbit. Three, you were definitely whispering," she said with her hand on her hip.

"Well then where are we?" I asked with an edge. I was kind of getting annoyed with Nudge and how there were five little bird kids missing. OK, think. Gazzy and Dylan would be following Iggy. Angel is usually with Nudge so maybe she's close by. And Fang, he should be watching all of them. That idiot. When I find him..

"Wonderland," came a short and simple answer.

"Excuse me?" Wonderland? We were just outside the Poconos.

"I said, Welcome to Wonderland."

That was one funky deer.

**So like it? Not like it? Want some more llamas in it? Click the little button below. It doesn't bite...I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate it. Oh and by the way, I've stolen my own character, which you will meet in this chapter.**

**Mystery Character: Just get on with the story and the disclaimer.**

**Sigh, fine. I don't own Maximum Ride, Alice in Wonderland, or Heart no Kuni no Alice, just incase the story starts to lean towards that story. **

**Sorry about the whole updating thing. I couldn't figure out how to get this chapter on, but thanks for being patient and a thanks to wolflover777, who helped me. Hope you enjoy.**

Max's POV

"Okay," I said slowly. I figured I go with it. It's probably a dream, so when it gets too wacko I'll just pinch myself and wake up. "So, where are the other people in this place?"

"You really aren't from this land are you?" Nudge- I mean Krystal asked. I shook me head. "Huh, you smell like you belong here but oh well. Follow me, and I'll explain."

I started following her, and she started explaining.

"Since you are new to Wonderland, you won't have to chose a kingdom yet, but I might as well tell you about them. There are three; the Red, White and Black Kingdoms. Queen Angela rules the White Kingdom; Queen Lisa rules the Red Kingdom; and King Nickolas rules the Black Kingdom."

"Two queens and one king?" I asked. "That's got to be tough for King Nickolas."

"Oh, you bet. The Red Queen always flirts with him and so does all the other ladies in the land. But enough with the pity party on behalf of King Nickolas, let's get back to my explanation. Do you want me to skim on the details or go in depth?"

"Give me enough detail, but don't go into unimportant stuff like what they got for their birthday," I specified. In depth? I don't want to know their personal life, I just freaking got here. Sigh, well hopefully I'll find the flock quickly. Maybe Iggy turned out to be a jester to one of the queens.

"Well, as you know there are three kingdoms, but what you didn't know is that they are all at war with one another. They all want to be ruler of the whole land, not just a divided section of it. They all have their own reasons for wanting the land, but that doesn't mean one reason is better than another. So, people of the land choose the kingdom they will live in and stay loyal to.

"Which kingdom do you belong to?" I asked.

"The Black Kingdom. I'll tell you how to identify them in a minute. Now as I was saying, once they choose there's no going back. Queen Angela has the personality of a child. She makes sure kids have stuffed animals, toys, and they have a say in what happens in the kingdom. Adults are treated no different than any other adult, but they also have a decision in the kingdom. Their army is 50% offense, 50% defense so they're pretty protected. Everyone wears white in the kingdom so they're easy to be noticed. What else you should notice is The first, second and third commanders. The first commander wears the kingdom color as well as blue; the second commander wears green while the third commander wears purple. It's like that in every kingdom.

"What's the Black Kingdom like?" I wanted to see if any of the people here were similar to the flock members since I found Nudge and Angela sounds like a 6 year old I know.

"The Black Kingdom is 100% defense. They are a spy state. They send out their top spies to find out the deepest secrets of their enemies so that they don't even need to fight though if they had to they have some of the best fighters. The town is full of interesting people, you could say. Many of them are skilled in the arts. Drawing,, writing, painting, singing, dancing, sculpting, hunting, killing, you name it they got it. King Nicholas can be a big jerk, but he can be nice when the time suits him. He's really a great leader, but again, he could learn the art of sympathy.

"And Queen Lissa?"

"Biggest slut in the land. She's beautiful, clever, a great ruler, but she knows she can get whichever boy she chooses and she flaunts it even more. Kind of like King Nickolas, but a female version. Still, her kingdom is 100% offense. They are a warring country. She has _the _best warriors and fighters in the land. She could snap her fingers and any place could be destroyed."

"Then why didn't she win the war yet?"

"King Nicholas's second in command, Ignatius, found out something. A dirty. Little. Secret. And every ruler has magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. It'd be best if you figured out that when you meet them though. Anyway, to finish my intro to Wonderland Warring 101, the people in the Red Kingdom are romantic folk of all kind."

"Great, so more sluts?"

"No. Not all love is slutty. There is innocent love, grade school love, etcetera, etcetera."

"So why did you choose to go to the Black Kingdom? Out of all three, why did you choose this one?"

"Well, I wanted to be-"

"With your best buddy in the whole wide world," a voice answered. Krystal screamed and turned around. There stood a man with strawberry blonde hair, the most gorgeous blue eyes and wore black pants with a black and green striped shirt with a green bandana. Wait, green?

"Iggy, what the heck was that?" Krystal screamed.

**Ok everyone, click the little button at the bottom. It doesn't bite…. I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry about the mix up with the last chapter. I couldn't figure out the whole chapter thing, but I got it now. Thank you Kimoura J. and wolflover 777.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Alice in Wonderland and Maximum Ride when I grow wings. I hope that's really soon.**

"You're needed in the meeting now. Nick is getting moody," Iggy nudged Krystal. Then I realized that Nudge had purple skinny jeans and a purple tie. Standing before me were two of the idiots in my flock, and then you tell me that they are second and third command of a _kingdom!_ What the hell is wrong with this world?

"Who's this?" Iggy gestured at me.

"Oh, this is Max, she's a newcomer," Nudge answered.

"Was she in a kingdom's territory?"

"No, she was in neutral land," Nudge answered.

"Ah cool, she's hot. You should definitely join our kingdom. You know me and Nudge," Iggy winked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, did you say Nudge? I thought her name was Krystal."

"Well, since you have not chosen a kingdom yet, that means you haven't chosen ours. Only members of a kingdom can call that person by their casual name, if that makes any sense."

"So, if I join your kingdom I can call Krystal Nudge?"

"Yep."

"But if I join any other kingdom I have to call her Krystal?"

"You got it right on the money, babe. Anyway, since Nudge has to go to a meeting, you could tag along and visit the Black Kingdom," Iggy suggested. I shrugged and started following them. Iggy grabbed onto my hand as Nudge grabbed onto his hand. "What the-?" All of a sudden we started to fade. Next thing I know, we're in front of large black iron gates.

"This is the Black Kingdom?" I asked incredulously while looking around. Inside the black wrought iron gate was a palace made of obsidian stones. That in it's self was amazing, but when you looked closely you couldn't help nut notice that when the sun catches the stone just right, vibrant purples, blues, and greens would dance across the courtyard. It is truly a sight to be seen.

"Yep, now lets hurry this up. Nick will get impatient." Iggy nudged us over to the guards on either sides of the front gate. "Yo, King Nickolas wants us for a meeting."

"Who is this?" the guard to the right asked, pointing his curved sword at me.

"She's with us," Iggy answered. The guard on the left grunted and stuck his hand on the door. The guard on the right mimicked his actions. With a flash, the doors started to open. Iggy led the way through the intricate halls and passageways until we finally came to a huge black door.

"Okay, this is it Max. Even though this is a council meeting, you can speak to the King. Try not to voice any of your opinions. If you join our kingdom then you can freely do so. Oh, and if Fnick starts to flirt with you or starts acting like a jerk, don't kill him. I really don't want to be King since I would be next in line," Iggy explained to me. I nodded in response.

Nudge laughed at him. "Yeah that covers just about everything."

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Iggy laughed and then pushed open the doors.

"Show time folks."

**Sorry about taking forever. I'm starting another story so look out for it. Now look at that blue button down there. Doesn't it look lonely? You should definitely poke it and review my story. Oh, and guess what! I stole an Iggy clone!**

**Iggy: I am no clone. I'm 100% awesome realness! **

**St. Silver Wings: Whatever flies your bird.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate school. Well kind of. If you subtracted the work and dress code and added free time, it would be a perfect way to get away from your parents and hang out with your friends.**

**Iggy: Haha. You have to wake up at six for school.**

**: Aw, it's ok Iggy, I'm waking you up too ;).**

**Iggy: O.o You wouldn't…..**

**: Try me.**

**Train Heartnet: Am I late?**

**Iggy: Heck yeah! She was getting cranky and harassing me!**

**: That's right I stole Train! Anyway, Get on with the disclaimer!**

**Train: Silver owns nothing. There, now down to business, do you have any milk?**

**Iggy: She owns the plot line.**

**Train: Kiss up…**

**Silver: On with the story! Oh and Train?**

**Train: Yes?**

**Silver: We ran out of milk…**

**Train: Nooooooooooooooooo!**

We got multiple stares from the members of the council. In the middle of a dark stained mahogany wood room, there was a pure black table that held ten chairs, two of which were empty. At the head of this table was a man I suspected to be the king. Why? Well he wore a blue button up shirt with black pants. Yeah, I'm just that good.

"You're late. I see you brought someone with you," King Nickolas said. When his eyes fell on my, I felt like I was in a microscope. He was analyzing my possible weaknesses… and checking me out at the same time! I'd say he's good but then I'd have to give the little pervert credit for something.

"Sorry 'bout that. I found her in neutral territory though," Nudge explained.

"Yeah, then I found them," Iggy began.

"And started to flirt with Max," Nudge giggled. Iggy visibly paled.

"And then I brought them here," Iggy finished quickly.

The king came over and put his hand on Iggy's shoulder, "Didn't I tell you, I get first shot." Iggy laughed. "Sure, whatever Fang."

Wait, wait, wait, Fang? A king. Uh…O.o.. Well, moving on.

"Anyway, she hasn't chosen, let alone seen a kingdom yet, so make a good impression. I like her and I won't let another one get away. Of course she'll have to see the others, but I really hope she joins this one and if she doesn't I'll blame you guys and hate you for the rest of your lives and I'll annoy you everyday and never let you live it down, like that one time you guys put worms in mrfghjfhdf…." Iggy and Fang simultaneously slapped their hands over Nudge's mouth. Old habits die hard, even in dreams.

"After this meeting, we'll give you a royal tour. You can stay if you want," Fang directed that to me. I nodded. It's not like a war could start 'cuz I went to a meeting… I hope.

Everyone started taking seats, and there were none left for me. Nudge noticed and motioned me over. "Come here. You can share a seat with me." I smiled gratefully and sat down. At least one of them hadn't lost their manners.

"Let's get this thing started," Fang said with a mischievous grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear fanfictioners,**

** Hey guys! I'm doing something I should have done 3 chapters ago. I'm rewriting my Maximum in Wonderland. I re-read the chapters I put out on this website and the chapters that are in the workshop, and I realized I hated them. They had emoticons in them, I don't love stories that have characters that the main characters already recognize, and the plot line is confusing. **

** Thank you to all of you that have read it, reviewed it, favorite it, and watched it. I appreciate it, but I have to rewrite this. I don't like that way it's formatted, and I think I have a slightly better story line. I'm sorry if you liked my story the way it is, but I think it will be better rewritten.**

** So… Yeah. I just wanted to tell you guys that I was rewriting it.**

** From, **

** St. Silver Wings**


End file.
